This invention relates to a sailing vessel generally, and in particular to a multi-hull sailing vessel.
More specifically, the invention relates to a three-hull sailing vessel, i.e., a vessel having a center hull and two flanking hulls. The word "hull" as used herein is not restricted to a hollow hull but can also refer to a solid hull having flotation capabilities (e.g., a Balsa outrigger float).
The conventional single-hull sailing vessels, wherein the hull is ballasted, can heel over under the pressure of wind to a very substantial degree (close to 90.degree.) before they capsize. Since sailing vessels must be able to operate safely even in severe weather, this is an important feature.
Triple-hull vessels, on the other hand, i.e., the type of vessel having a center hull which is flanked at its opposite lateral sides by outrigger hulls, tend to capsize when the heeling angle of the vessel is greater than about 26.degree. relative to the vertical. This is a decisive disadvantage, not only in terms of general handling of such vessels but in terms of the safety--or rather lack thereof--of triple-hull sailing vessels.